Don't Stop, Just Take It To The Limit
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x08 Glee One-Shot Series. Santana is helping Finn with the stupid clip on tie. What an idiot? A cute idiot? Damn why did she agree to take his v-card? Lyric title from Fever by Cascada


Author's Note: 2x08 One shot. I know it was more Furt for the episode, but I loved the Santana/Finn moment with the clip on tie so much. This is like my first straight sex prompt! And I'm a totally Finntana shipper now. I love the pairing. So awesome! So Hope you enjoy. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. Please Tell me what you think. XD

* * *

That stupid boy.

"It's a clip on" She said as she fixed his clip-able tie around his collar. Sure she was like Puck when it came to sex. Always having and wanting it. From multiple people. Her, it was mainly Brittany and Puck. But she would do Finn again. Even though he had no clue what he was doing. She took his v-card, and he questioned how to feel about it afterwards?

The boy was sometimes full of emotions. He must have hung out with Kurt too much. But he was sweet and caring. And a well, grown gentleman. Maybe that's why Santana had a major crush on the boy? She hated Rachel for having him. She was seriously jealous of the self absorbed dwarf having Finn to herself. She wouldn't even put out for him. But Santana would do anything for the boy. She was admiring the dorkable smile on Finn. She finished the tie and licked her lips. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Like the sweet lady kisses that she gave Brittany. She was a bitch on the outside, but she had feelings too.

She pulled back in time. Rachel walked in, how ironic? Finn was stunned slightly. They talked about Finn telling Rachel and the school about their screwing. But he said he didn't and couldn't. He felt guilty or whatever.

"I was just leaving" She said and walked out. She looked back and saw Finn's still a little -dear in the headlights- moment. She blow a kiss and slapped her ass. Encouraging to change the boy's mind. Later on after the wedding and the speech Santana had sat down when a couples song came on. Puck didn't come up and asked her dance. He was in the corner talking to some old ass cougar. She rolled her eyes, head prompt up with her hand. She was messing with a fork, clinging it against the plate. Cake was coming up soon. She can bury her feelings in that. Maybe stab the cake with the fork, pretend that Rachel was the cake. Then she felt someone hover. It was blocking the heat vent. And she was fighting her own goosebumps. "Move, yourself freak. I'm fucking freezing." She said in an unpleasing tone.

"Really, sorry. I wanted to talk about earlier" The voice said.

She looked up and it was Finn. Shouldn't he be dancing with Rachel, or Kurt? "Why aren't you dancing with Berry?" She asked still with a bit of venom in her throat. She didn't hear an answer but she felt the giant calloused hand link into her's. She was being pulled into a deserted room. Then she was pulled into Finn's body and she felt his warm lips on her's. She moaned a bit into the kiss. Finn had his hands on both sides of Santana's neck. Was this some joke? Was this a dream? Finally he pulled away, breathless. "Finn.."

"You know, the first time it didn't mean much. But I felt something when you kissed me earlier." He then attacked Santana's lips again. Adding a little tongue. Santana couldn't help but get into it. She rolled her hips into Finn's groin, earning an erotic moan from the boy. Finn slipped a hand up Santana's inner thigh and up her dress. She was already moist for the boy. This had never happened before with any other guy. Her hand slid to unbutton Finn's shirt. Jacket already gone. They were backing up til Santana's back was up against a wall. Finn moved his kisses to her shoulder's moving the thin straps of her dress. Slowly making the dress fall down. Exposing her perfect boobs. Finn stopped kissing and looked at the perkiness of the boobs and her nipples. Oh...her sweet nipples. Finn almost bit his tongue as he gulped and went to put kissing around and on Santana's boobs. His hand still in her inner thigh. And the other sliding down her curved side. He wanted to pop right then and there. But he latched onto one of her nipples. Sucking and licking sensually. It was only the second time with the same girl. But this one felt a lot different.

The teen boy must be sexually deprived. She didn't expect Finn to sneak off with her. But she wasn't going to complain. In fact she was moaning and acrhing her back as she felt Finn's tongue on her nipple and his hand slide down her body. She was getting goosebumps. Good, sex goosebumps. She couldn't take it. She wanted him in her now. Her hand undid the belt in under twenty seconds, and she undid the boy's pants quickly as Finn was now licking the other nipple. She looked down and she loved seeing the filled boxers. But she disposed of them. She started kissing Finn's neck and under his ear. "I want you now" She whispered harshly.

Finn looked around, he didn't have a condom. But Santana's pulled him closer and kissed him roughly. "You sure? I can find..." He started. But he got another rough kiss.

"You know you're an idiot sometimes. And that turns me on, so much" She said pretty much putting her self on Finn's cock. She moaned at the fullness. What she wouldn't give for an ass fuck? She saw Finn's face glow. She smiled as she started rocking her hips.

Finn got the picture and when she put herself on Finn. It felt so good. Then she was rolling her hips. Mailman, Mailman. He started pumping in and out with her fluid hip rolls. The motions causing both of them to pant and moan against one's neck or chest. She grabbed tightly at the opened shirt. They were picking up the pace and the friction was so amazing. Mailman, Mailman. Oh but so hot. Finn thought in the back of his head. Then Finn hit something in Santana that made her go crazy,

"Ughh...más difícil.." She groaned. Finn had no idea what she said. Well, he knew más meant more. He thought. But her hand tighten as they kept going and he pulled in harder each time with Santana's hips. He had a good grip on her hip too. He buried his head on her chest as her head hit the wall, extending her beautiful neck. Finn started kissing up her neck and he could hear the hot, breathless moans. This was a lot better then just making out. Mailman..Oh what the fuck. Fuck the mailman. Better yet, fuck Santana! That's what Finn wanted. He felt her walls clenched around his cock, and he was through.

They kept their eyes closed as they felt the heavy breathes of each other's on their now limp bodies. "San.."

"Yea, Finn?" She asked wanting to pull away and get her dress back on.

"I have to tell Rachel." He said, then easing them off the wall. He started putting on his boxers and pants. Then buttoning his shirt.

Santana pulled on her dress and fixed her straps. Then picking up Finn's belt and handing it to him. "I guess you do" She was a bit sad, after this hot, passionate sex he would still go to Berry? She wanted to cry.

Finn tucked his shirt in his pants and got the belt on. "I can't be with her, and keep my emotions hidden, especially since their for you"

Santana looked into Finn's eyes. Was he serious? "You mean, you like me?"

Finn got his jacket on and picked up the clip on. Smiling a bit and holding it up for more help with the damn tie. Santana pulled on a huge smile and giggled a bit as she help with the tie again.


End file.
